Os momentos James&Lily
by Raquel Mello
Summary: Os melhores momentos da relação de James Potter e Lily Evans. CAPÍTULO 4 ON!
1. Quando as coisas mudariam

**1- Quando as coisas mudariam...**

A madrugada outonal corria solta, e nada de James Potter conseguir dormir. O sextanista só conseguia pensar no que faria para que Lily Evans dissesse "sim" aos seus insistentes convites para sair.

O garoto já vinha tentando há quase um ano e tudo o que Lily respondia era algo como: "_Não, Potter_.", "_Não!_" ou "_É claro que não, Potter, eu já não te disse?_"

Outra coisa que James não entendia era por que ela só o chamava de _Potter_, e sempre com desprezo. Talvez fosse porque ele próprio só a chamasse por _Evans_, porém **nunca** com desprezo.

Quem sabe se ele trocasse o _Evans _pelo delicado _Lily_ – um nome lindo, aliás –, não fizesse com que a garota ao menos o tratasse melhor? Pensando nisso, James Potter pegou no sono e dormiu tranqüilamente.

* * *

Lily Evans estava sentada junto a uma mesa na sala comunal, ocupada com um exercício de Runas Antigas. Consultava um grosso e velho dicionário e escrevia freneticamente num pergaminho.

Em um dos raros momentos em que ergueu a cabeça de sua tarefa para observar a sala, ela deu de cara com...

— Potter!

— Ei... – ele sorriu.

— Você me assustou! – ela exclamou, como se o repreendesse.

— Me desculpe... – começou ele, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas o que você faz aí com tanta _concentração_?

— Dever, Potter, dever! – ela bufou, parecendo irritada. – Me esqueci desse e agora tenho que me apressar...

— Hum... e você quer ajuda?

— Ajuda? – repetiu ela, incrédula. _O Potter quer me ajudar? _Sem _segundas intenções?? Como assim?!_

— É, Lily, eu já fiz o dever, e se você quiser eu posso te dar uma mãozinha...

Lily Evans ruborizou um pouco ao notar que Potter a chamara pelo primeiro nome. Sempre a tratara por _Evans_, e ela se deu conta de que também nunca o chamara de _James_...

— E aí? – Potter a despertou de seu pequeno devaneio. – Quer ou não a minha ajuda... _Lily_? – ele repetiu a pergunta, frisando o nome dela.

— Potter... – começou ela, calmamente – pelo que eu saiba você sempre me chamou de Evans...

James arregalou os olhos, pensando no que ia dizer. Depois de alguns segundos, acabou optando pela verdade.

— Bem, eu só achei que você ia gostar... – ele se encolheu completamente, como se ela estivesse prestes a atacá-lo. – Mas eu não vou me importar se você me chamar de James... – o garoto corou levemente e fechou os olhos por um segundo, esperando a reação dela.

— Ok, _James_, eu vou querer a sua ajuda – ela fingiu ignorar o recente diálogo, mas sentia suas bochechas queimarem. – Será que você pode me emprestar suas traduções? – pediu, por fim, sorrindo.

— É pra já! – exclamou ele, radiante, pegando sua mochila e tirando de lá o pergaminho desejado.

Em menos de dez minutos Lily já havia terminado de copiar a lição de James, e os dois seguiram apressados para a classe de Runas.

Na aula, os colegas de ambos não entenderam por que eles mantiveram sorrisos bobos nos lábios, já que não gostavam muito daquela matéria.


	2. Sim, James

**2 – "Sim, James"**

A chuva lavava as janelas de Hogwarts naquela manhã de inverno, quando Lily Evans acordou com a voz de sua colega de quarto martelando em sua cabeça. Alison havia entrado no dormitório apenas para acordar Carmen,(outra colega), mas sua empolgação era tanta que ninguém conseguiu continuar dormindo.

— Fala sério, Alison! São oito da manhã e hoje é sábado! SÁBADO! – resmungou Lily mal-humorada, sentando-se bruscamente na cama.

— Me desculpe, Lily! – Alison parecia histérica. – Mas é que vai ter visita a Hogsmeade no dia vinte e três!

— É só no final de fevereiro! Ainda faltam duas semanas! – Carmen retrucou e revirou os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

Lily sorriu internamente. Hogsmeade normalmente significava James Potter falando com ela. Convidando-a para sair, na verdade; mas ela não se importava.

Embora se fizesse de durona, Lily adorava ouvir James perguntá-la sobre o por quê do "não" que ela sempre dava. Ela respondia variações de "_não é da sua conta_" e isso, ao invés de desanimá-lo, parecia instigá-lo cada vez mais.

Mas, definitivamente, as coisas haviam começado a mudar. James estava cada vez mais simpático e gentil com Lily, e ela cada vez mais _admirada_ com esse tratamento.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, ocorreria o primeiro "convite". Seria o primeiro porque James achava que precisaria de muitos outros até o tão esperado "sim".

Na hora do jantar, Lily comia vagarosamente seu empadão de carne e rins e bebericava de vez em quando seu suco de abóbora. Fazia isso mal notando o que acontecia ao seu redor.

James observava a ruiva levar o garfo até a boca; sorria bobamente, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Uma idéia estava em sua cabeça: ele convidaria Lily para sair de uma forma _diferente_, uma forma mais _romântica_.

Levantou-se como se tivesse sentado num porco-espinho, esbarrando no cotovelo de Sirius Black e fazendo-o se sujar. Rumou para o final da mesa, onde Lily estava sentada.

A garota notou que alguém se aproximava dela e, quando levantou a cabeça e viu que era James, sentiu vontade de sorrir - embora seu rosto continuasse numa neutralidade sinistra.

— Oi, Lily – cumprimentou o garoto, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e tocando em seu braço. – Será que podíamos conversar?

Lily, arrepiada, se surpreendeu um pouco, mas limitou-se a responder:

­— Tudo bem, James, pode falar.

— Não, Lily, não _aqui_ – disse ele, e então ela percebeu que muitos estudantes os encaravam curiosos. – Pode ser depois do jantar, na Torre de Astronomia?

A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça, começando a achar que ele estava precisando de ajuda. Vendo-o se levantar e sair andando, gritou:

— James! – outros tantos olhares miraram os dois.

— Que foi? – perguntou ele, estranhando. A garota gesticulava para que ele voltasse, então encaminhou-se para ela.

— Não é nada grave, né?! – ela perguntou, em tom urgente.

— Não, Lily, eu só queria te fazer uma espécie de... _surpresa_... – ele saiu, deixando-a com a testa franzida, numa expressão de curiosidade.

_Surpresa. _Lily **adorava** surpresas. E a palavra saindo da boca de James soou tão bem aos seus ouvidos, que ela se permitiu sorrir de orelha a orelha ao comer sua sobremesa.

* * *

James aguardava Lily na Torre, aflito. Falara que tinha uma surpresa para que a garota não ficasse tão desconfiada. _Por que diabos ela está demorando tanto? Ela já estava na sobremesa!_

Mas Lily estava tão ansiosa quanto James, talvez até mais. Assim que acabou de comer, rumou para seu dormitório, decidida a se arrumar um pouco. Chegando lá, ela deu de cara com Alison, que estava completamente descontrolada como naquela manhã.

— Lily! – a garota guinchou, fazendo Lily derrubar no chão os livros que carregava nos braços, assustada.

— Meu Deus, Alison! O que aconteceu?

— Ah, Lily! Sirius Black me convidou para sair! SIRIUS BLACK, Lily!

­— Oh, Alison, que bom! – Lily decidiu não alertar a colega para o fato de que Black era um tanto _galinha_. – Mas eu preciso ir, ok? – ela completou, desistindo de se arrumar. Largou a mochila na cama e, enquanto ia saindo, sugeriu para a amiga: - Por que você não vai atrás da Carmen, ela ia adorar saber...

— Boa idéia, Lily! – exclamou Alison, saindo na frente de Lily, apressada.

Lily saiu logo em seguida e rumou quase correndo para a Torre de Astronomia; tinha a plena noção de que deixara James esperando demais.

Quando os passos dela ecoaram pela Torre, o garoto virou-se para encará-la. Sorrindo, se aproximou...

— Achei que não viria...

— Oh, me desculpe, James. Fui ao dormitório deixar o meu material e a Alison me segurou lá.

James limitou-se a olhá-la. Admirá-la, na verdade. Lily, sem graça, continuou:

— Bem, você disse que tinha uma surpresa...

— E tenho. Na verdade, uma surpresa e uma pergunta – revelou ele, sacando a varinha e conjurando um buquê de rosas brancas. – Pra você

A garota foi perceptivelmente surpreendida. Abriu a boca, numa expressão de espanto.

— Nossa, James... – ela pareceu perder o ar.

— Lily, você... – ele hesitou. – Você quer sair comigo?

A ruiva, por um momento, achou que o moreno estava querendo comprá-la. Mas, ao encarar os olhos do garoto, não viu a costumeira expressão marota; o que viu fez suas pernas tremerem e seu estômago despencar.

— Eu... – ela começou, pela primeira vez sem saber o que responder. – Eu prometo que vou pensar, James.

Lily olhou para James e sorriu. Em seguida elevou as flores até o nariz para sentir o seu perfume. Sorrindo mais ainda, voltou a encara James e puxou-o para um abraço.

O garoto chegou a se assustar com o gesto, mas soube aproveitá-lo. Abraçou-a fortemente, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. Quando já estava sentindo que seu coração ia saltar do corpo, ela o soltou.

— A propósito – ela disse, as bochechas rosadas –, eu amei as flores. Rosas são as minhas favoritas – completou, seus olhos brilhando de excitação, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

* * *

No dia seguinte, no almoço, quando Lily chegou ao Salão Pricipal, James já estava comendo.

Ele, notando algo vermelho adentrando o Salão, ergueu a cabeça. Quando os olhos de James e Lily se encontraram, ambos coraram e sorriram envergonhados.

Lily, ao invés de se juntar logo a Alison e Carmen no final da mesa da Grifinória, rumou para o garoto, que a olhava esperançoso. Ao passar por ele, curvou-se sorrindo e sussurrou, antes de se afastar:

— Sim, James.


	3. Hogsmeade

**3- HOGSMEADE**

A manhã do dia vinte e três de fevereiro estava iluminada por um sol brilhante. Não era um sol quente, o que dava ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade um ar de _romantismo_.

A maioria dos transeuntes adolescentes andava em grupos de três ou quatro pessoas; aqui e ali também viam-se casaizinhos apaixonados andando abraçados.

James Potter e Lily Evans eram uma exceção a esses dois critérios. Estavam apaixonados, mas ainda não eram um casal. Andavam de braços dados, tão encabulados que mal se encaravam.

— Ahn... onde você quer ir, Lily? – James perguntou.

— Ah, não sei. Que tal o Três Vassouras? – ela sugeriu e logo se lembrou que era muito cedo para beber. – Não, não, está muito cedo ainda...

— É mesmo. Então vamos na Zonkos? – propôs o maroto, então.

— Claro, ótima idéia – ela gostava bastante da loja, assim como da Dedosdemel, a famosa loja de doces. – Podemos ir à Dedosdemel depois?

— Sim, é óbvio – ele sorriu admirando-a.

Depois de conferirem as novidades na lotada loja de logros, James e Lily já estavam bem menos envergonhados; conversavam animadamente quando entraram na loja de doces, que também estava apinhada de gente.

Saíram de lá munidos de barras e sapos de chocolate e várias embalagens de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Foram caminhando até uma praça perto dali e sentaram-se num confortável banquinho de madeira. James abriu um dos pacotes de feijõezinhos e os dois puseram-se a comer.

Num certo momento, o garoto pôs na boca um doce de cor laranja, e Lily o viu fazer uma exagerada careta de nojo e começou a rir.

— Do quê está rindo? – ele perguntou, indignado. – Tem gosto de cera de ouvido!

Ela gargalhou ainda mais e exclamou:

— Eca, James! Isso é impossível!

— Estou falando sério!

Ela conseguiu conter o riso e pegou um feijãozinho cinza. Logo depois, ela fez uma cara semelhante a de James, que limitou-se a sorrir e falar:

— Viu só?! Tem gosto de quê?

— Não sei! – ela gritou; parecia prestes a vomitar. – Mas parece muito com catarro!

O maroto explodiu em gargalhadas, sendo acompanhado por ela.

* * *

À tarde, depois de se empanturrarem de feijõeszinhos e rirem à beca, os novos amigos rumaram para o Três Vassouras. Ao chegarem lá, viram que o pub estava lotado de estudantes, que os miraram espantados – principalmente Lily – ao vê-los juntos.

Eles sentaram-se em um canto mal iluminado e James levantou-se para buscar as bebidas.

_Nossa, eu não imaginava que ele fosse tão legal!_, ela pensava, enquanto o que passava na mente de James era: _Eu não achava que a Lily pudesse ser tão simpática e bem-humorada!_

— Tome, Lily – ele voltou e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

— Não sem antes um brinde...

— Claro! – concordou ele, sorrindo. – Que tal um brinde a nós? – ele sugeriu e vendo ela lhe lançar um olhar tão ameaçador quanto um explosivim em fúria, tratou de acrescentar: — Como amigos!

O olhar mortal se desfez, dando lugar a um sorriso sem graça. Após brindarem, Lily viu Sirius e Alison entrando no bar, mas notando apenas o tempo do lado de fora, e exclamou:

— Merlin, como chove!

James assustou-se um pouco; mirou o exterior do pub e concluiu:

— É mesmo! Hoje cedo estava sol...

— É melhor irmos, não? Se a chuva piorar...

O garoto assentiu e eles se apressaram para a saída. Lily ameaçou correr, mas James a deteu.

— Ei, a gente já vai se molhar mesmo... pra quê a pressa?

Ela olhou espantada para ele e sorriu, concordando. Deram uns dez passos e ela exclamou:

— Que frio!

James observou-a tremer levemente. Despiu o casaco que usava e ofereceu a ela, que aceitou de bom grado. Logo depois, o garoto passou o braço direito pelos ombros dela e perguntou:

— Assim está melhor?

Ela tremeu ainda mais. Não saberia dizer se de frio ou se pelo gesto acolhedor; o fato é que ela passou o braço pela cintura dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Muito melhor.

E assim seguiram para Hogwarts, andando lentamente, sem se importar com a força da chuva. Enquanto todos corriam como loucos da chuva, James e Lily não o fizeram. Preocuparam-se somente em aproveitar aquele momento. Aquele momento ÚNICO.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao Saguão de Entrada de Hogwarts o encontraram deserto, assim como o Salão Principal. Provavelmente todos estavam nas salas comunais, se livrando das roupas encharcadas e tomando um banho quentinho. 

Foi o que James e Lily fizeram. Subiram correndo até a sala comunal e se despediram com um caloroso abraço, cada um rumando para seu respectivo dormitório.

* * *

— E aí, cara, como foi com a Lily? – Sirius perguntou a James, na hora do jantar. — Vocês saíram correndo quando eu e a Alison chegamos... 

James não respondeu, e Sirius continuou:

— A propósito, nós ficamos...

— Ha! – James sorriu. – E como foi?

Sirius sorriu e lançou um olhar maroto, já conhecido por James.

— Caro Almofadinhas, você pretende não me contar como foi com a Alison?

— Bem, caro Pontas, eu perguntei como você foi com a Lily e você não me respondeu... então eu tenho todo o direito de ficar calado...

Pontas ruborizou e resmungou:

— Ah, isso é chantagem...

Almofadinhas deu uma gargalhada rouca, fazendo o amigo maroto corar ainda mais.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Oláá. só pra esclarecer umas coisinhas:  
1- a fic vai ter 9 ou 10 capitulos, eu ainda não decidi.  
2- ainda nem comecei a escrever o cap. 4, mas o nome vai ser "O primeiro de muitos" (haha! imagine o que é! - é muito óbvio, mas...)  
3- eu gosto de reviews, sabe? não custa nada escrever o que tá achando da fic, nem que seja um "tá uma m... meleca", mas tudo bem. pense nisso, tá/ 


	4. O primeiro de muitos

N/A: na verdade não foi o primeiro, foram os DOIS primeiros, mas eu gostei muito desse título...

**4 – O primeiro de muitos**

Lily Evans era uma garota que prezava os estudos. Não faltava nenhuma aula, a não ser que a obrigassem. Não era uma _nerd_, mas agia como tal. Ela também não gostava muito de quem não dava valor aos estudos ou às aulas...

A última aula daquela manhã era Transfiguração, e a ruiva tinha certeza de que chegaria atrasada, embora por apenas uns quinze minutos. Ela andava e checava a mochila ao mesmo tempo; não poderia esquecer o material, já que não queria levar uma detenção. **(N/A: Exagerada, não? Detenção só por chegar atrasada ou esquecer o material... Bom, mas os dois juntos a McGonagall não deixaria passar mesmo!)**

Lily ficou furiosa ao sentir alguém esbarrar nela e derrubar sua mochila.

— Mas que droga! Quem é que... JAMES!

— Ei, Lily!

— Você não devia estar na aula de Transfiguração?

— Devia! – _Meu Merlin, com ela está linda!_

— E por quê você não está lá?

— Porque eu perdi o meu livro e...

— E perder o livro é motivo pra matar aula? – perguntou ela em tom mandão.

— Eu não vou matar aula, só estou indo procurar o livro! – ele se defendeu, pensando: _Ela está realmente irritada... mas fica ainda mais linda assim..._

— James Potter! – ela exclamou em tom de acusação. _Ah, não, ela vai começar a gritar... – _Se você pensa que vai me enganar – _É, ela está furiosa, com certeza vai gritar... O que eu faço? Já sei! Mas ela vai me matar depois... – _com esse seu...

Não teve jeito. James beijou-a em cheio na boca, fazendo-a finalmente se calar. Lily retribuiu o beijo com tanta intensidade, que James quase perdeu o fôlego.

Quando os lábios enfim se soltaram, amos estavam vermelhíssimos e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer; enquanto Lily estava completamente abobalhada, James teve a melhor idéia: beijou-a de novo, encostando-a na parede.

E, quando se soltaram novamente, Lily imediatamente retornou a falar:

— James, é melhor eu ir... – sorriu para ele, envergonhada; pegou a mochila caída no chão ali perto, e saiu em disparada para a aula.

O garoto ficou olhando bobamente para o local onde Lily estivera a poucos instantes; estava tão distraído que seus lábios estavam até entreabertos. Acabara de beijá-la. E ela havia sorrido, ao invés de repeli-lo. James resolveu correr para a aula também, só para ter o prazer de observá-la – porque com certeza _ele _ganharia uma detenção.

Quando Lily entrou na silenciosa turma de Transfiguração, todos os rostos, sem exceção, se voltaram para ela, inclusive o da professora McGonagall.

— Senhorita Evans! Não acha que está atrasada? – perguntou a professora, no seu costumeiro tom severo.

­— Sim, professora, e eu peço desculpas. Tive um imprevisto e... – ela falava, muito corada **(N/A: HA, HA! Ela tava é pensando no **_**imprevisto)**_, enquanto a porta da sala se abria e dava lugar a um James Potter totalmente esbaforido.

Ninguém percebeu, mas Lily corou com mais vigor assim que o garoto entrou. Sentou-se rapidamente, antes que a professora se voltasse para ela outra vez.

— Senhor Potter! Atrasado mais uma vez? – perguntou, e, parecendo perceber alguma coisa entre os dois, não esperou resposta, acrescentando: - Sente-se logo. **(N/A: Uhuuuul! Minerva McGonagall atacando de cupido!)**

— Lily, o que aconteceu? – perguntou uma Alison curiosa assim que a garota se sentara. – Você nunca chega atrasada e...

— Shh! – Lily repreendeu-a, fingindo estar prestando atenção no que McGonagall informava à turma. Vinham à sua cabeça vários flashes: sua mochila caindo do braço, um beijo, belos olhos castanhos, cabelos desgrenhados, outro beijo...

No outro canto da sala ocorria um interrogatório similar.

— Ei, Pontas! Mais uma detenção por aí, né? Mas por que se atrasou? – perguntou Sirius a James, tão curioso quanto sua ficante perguntara a Lily.

— Fui ao dormitório procurar meu livro; procurei por toda parte, mas nem sinal dele.

Sirius estava ameaçando fazer mais uma pergunta quando o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula. James recolheu sua mochila, ainda fechada, e saiu da sala apressadamente, antes que o melhor amigo tivesse tempo de perguntar mais alguma coisa.

**

* * *

N/A: Acho que eu coloquei notas demais no texto... Só espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Bem, o próximo vai se chamar **"JUNTOS?"** (eu acho...), e eu estou mais ou menos na metade.**

**Mas como a fic tá ficando chata demaais, eu acho que no capítulo 6 vou botar uma boa briga... porque briga **SEMPRE** é legal.. huhauhauahuahauhua (eu aqui divagando...)**

**Bem, já chega.**

**Agradecimentos a:**

Mary Lupin 

miiss maraudeer

Rose Samartinne

**beeijos!**


	5. CONTINUAÇÃO

**CONTINUAÇÃO**

Oi, pessoal!!

Tive uma idéia brilhante (tá, não **tão** brilhante assim, mas tudo bem) quanto a esta fic!

Acabei de receber um "pedido" para continuar a história, e não foi o primeiro. O problema é que eu não faço IDÉIA de como continuar, entende??

Então, resolvi fazer uma coisa: estou propondo alguém a continuar, - qualquer pessoa - e pode ser você!

Por exemplo, eu fui até o capítulo 4, certo? Então, vou deixar aqui o meu e-mail, para quem quiser escrever o quinto capítulo me mandar.

Mas o esquema vai ser o seguinte: eu gostando do capítulo (EU VOU DAR UMA DE BETA NELE, OK?), publicarei aqui, dando os devidos créditos ao escritor. E esse, por sua vez, vai poder publicar tudo, dando os créditos dos 4 primeiros capítulos pra mim.

O que acharam??

Bom, vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né??

Meu e-mail é: raquel ponto(.) mello (underline)(arroba) hotmail ponto(.) com .

(por favor, ponham como assunto a palavra "Fic", ok?)

* * *

Estou aguardando ansiosamente!

Beijos enooooormes!

Até a próxima!


End file.
